The present invention relates to a technology for controlling a function of an IC card provided in a mobile terminal.
In recent years, IC cards are becoming widely used instead of conventional magnetic cards. The IC card includes an IC chip provided therein, so the IC card can store therein much information and also execute a simple processing. Therefore, application of the IC card to various services is expected.
For example, it is proposed to provide the IC card function to a mobile device such as a mobile telephone or a watch, and to utilize the mobile device as a commutation ticket for a train, a prepaid card, a ticket for an event, an ID card, or the like.
Thus, providing the IC card function to the mobile telephone, the watch, or the like offers such merits that a power supply and an interface can be used in common, and services of the IC card through a mobile telephone network become possible.
As for the prior art related to the present invention of this application, for example, there are technologies disclosed in the following Patent documents 1 and 2.                [Patent document 1] JP 2001-297315 A        [Patent document 2] JP 2003-250183 A        